Humphrey's mysterious past
by beastlyhutch
Summary: Authors note: ( this is a really old story so its short and alittle ruff but give it a read please it might surprise you.) This story tells about Humphrey's past before he met Kate. What happened to Humphrey? Did Humphrey have any sisters or brothers, did Humphrey even have parents if so what happen to them? Find out in the story,


Humphrey's Mysteries Past

Disclaimer, I do not really know Humphrey's past, this is totally made up.  
We all know that Humphrey s past life as a pup was not released in the movie alpha and omega but now here it is. This is we're the story begins.

Back when Humphrey was a pup and haven't even met Kate yet he went throw some rough times.

(Humphrey's pov) Back when I was a pup I never really had friends, weather you believe it or not, I was basically a lone wolf who only had my so called parents. I was nothing like my parents not even the littlest like them, not my looks, definitely not my personality or anything. All I really knew at the time was they took care of me and feed me. About three year into my pup hood I got wolf napped. At the time I could not do anything, I was not strong enough to fight or kill her. But there was something strange about her, it was like I knew her. The strangest thing was that she did not harm me in any way. She just told me to shut-up if you want to live, so I stayed quit as she carried me by my fur.

(Wolf napper pov) Listen Humphrey, I'm do this for your own sake. My name is Jessica. I'm not wolf napping you, I'm saving your life. Those wolf are not your parents, they took you from your parents when you were really young and you just don't remember it because you were so young at the time. Humphrey that is why they look nothing like you or support you or anything. If it wasn't for me saving you, I would say they would have either killed you next year or trained you to go kill your real parents or something even worse. I'm not sure why they wanted to take you but that's not important right now. Humphrey your parents looked for you days on end but never found you, they searched for two years nonstop from sun rise to sun set, but eventually they gave up and decided you were gone forever.

(Humphrey s pov) Do I know you Jessica you look familiar to me, even your sent seems familiar to me.

(Jessica s pov) Well Humphrey that's good because I should be familiar to you. Humphrey I am your sister.

(Humphrey s pov) You re my sister! I didn't even know I had a sister. Well sis do I have any other sisters or brothers that I don't know about?

(Jessica's pov) Afraid not Humphrey, it is just me and you. You are probably wondering how I found you? Well truthfully I tracked you down once I got your sent and I also liked to you. Mom and dad never stopped looking for you. They died looking for you they literally worked them self to death trying to find you, so I vowed to our parents right before they passed away that I would keep looking for you until the day I died. Luckily I found you within a month of their death. I am taking you to our parents den, were we will be safe for the night but in the morning we have to leave and keep moving. We are heading to a place called Jasper Park. Mom and dad always told me that if they ever died to go to Jasper Park and they told me how to get there, we will be there in like three days. I'm worried that those wolfs that wolf napped you are going to come and kill us both. The next morning, Jessica and Humphrey we on their way to jasper. Then the second day, then the third but on the third day, Jessica kept hear something behind them. Jessica ignored it as she and Humphrey were know near by the border of jasper. When the two wolf nappers finally caught up with Jessica and Humphrey. One of the other wolfs tackled Jessica but she quickly killed the wolf, the other wolf quick grabbed Humphrey and put is claw to him jugular vein in his neck. One step closer and the pup dies, then all hope is gone right? Please don't hurt him, take my life for his. "Sorry but this wolf I have right here has to die. Why does he have to die, he did nothing wrong, he is just a pup. " we'll since you asked, I was expose to take him from his family and train him to go kill his own family then I would kill him before he had the chance to challenge me and kill me. But now he knows way too much and has to die. I have an idea, let s fight for Humphrey right here right now, win gets Humphrey and the looser well they will be dead so it doesn't matter. Fight to the death for Humphrey. There is no catch, Humphrey is going to say right here until the winner clams him.

(Jessica s pov) Now Humphrey I want to be a big wolf and stay out of the way till this is over. Humphrey I will problem die but it is worth it to me to try to save your life even if I have to put mine at risk. Humphrey if I lose I want you to run as fast as you can to the border of jasper and just keep going, yell for help till someone comes. Ok, sis and sis I love you. I love you to Humphrey. Ok let s settle this once and for all. I quickly sprint towards the wolf and try to bit his neck but he moved out of the way and he then broke a couple of my ribs when he kicked me in my side. He then pinned me down and took a big bit out if my neck and ripped open my jugular vein. I was finish and he knew it. But just as he was about to claim his prize, the prize ran away like I told him too. I quickly reached for some nearby big leafs and a vine. I quickly raped my neck up as tight as I could but not too tight because I still had to breath, I knew that I had about 20 to 30 second before I bleed to death without some kind of bandage, but know I have about 5 or 10 minutes max before I die, at least I hope, those are just estimates. We ll look at you, your smart, buying yourself some time to live. Well you re not dead and I know the rules, one wolf has to be dead on this ground right hear so. As he came sprint towards me I kicked him strait in his face which knocked him down, I quickly went for the kill and tore out his jugular vein and then snapped his neck. I have to find Humphrey quickly. I heard him yelling for help. I m coming Humphrey, hold on. I ran as fast as I could and was still well aware that running would decrease my time to live but I didn't care, I finally found him. Let s keep going Humphrey, come on we have to find help for me, so let's go. As me and Humphrey were running to find help I told Humphrey to keep yelling for help. We just kept running but everything was starting to go bleary, I knew at this pace I had only two minutes left maybe. My legs then gave out from under me in mid run and I ended up tumbling on the ground. I knew now that I only had one of two minutes left. I then yelled for help as loud as I could so I knew it could be heard for at least 3 miles or so. Finally a big majestic wolf came and he brought his wife with him. What is your name he asked me? But I couldn't talk anymore. Her name is Jessica and I'm Humphrey, sir. Can you please help my sister she is very hurt." Wile of course dear, said eve. Now let's have a look see, o my god your jugular vein is ripped open. I'm sorry honey but there is nothing that anyone can do for that. Honey I hate to say this but your sister is going to die. No don't talk like that, sis stay with me please. I'm sorry Humphrey, I love-...  
I love you to sis. I'm so sorry honey but she is gone. No! She can't be she just can't. Sis wake up, please wake up, please you can't do this to me. Come with us honey, come on lets go. no I'm not leaving her hear." I'm sorry Humphrey but your sister is died. But don't think of it like that, she is in a better place now. Yeah I guess you re right. Alright I go with you. Humphrey, said Winston do you live with anyone else? No, sir, the rest of my family is died. I am the only one I my family left and have nowhere to live. You can live with us for a while honey, at least till you can live on your own. Thank you guys and Humphrey I would like you to meet Kate and Lilly. "Nice to meet you both. The end!


End file.
